The inner workings of a marine outboard engine are typically concealed by the use of a cowling that is secured in place through a locking or latching mechanism. Each outboard manufacturer has adopted its own shape or style for its cowling so that its product can easily be identified from a distance. The styling of the cowling is actually a factor considered by the customer when determining which type of outboard to purchase.
In the past, a "clam shell" desing was utilized for the cowling and the latching mechanism for this type of cowling was concealed by a front shield. As the styling evolved to a "bucket style" cowl, the latches could no longer be concealed by a front shield and it was necessary to design a locking mechanism that would not protrude from the cowling and detract from the classic styling of the cowling.